jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
1929 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1919 1920 1921 1922 1923 1924 1925 1926 1927 1928 1930 1931 1932 1933 1934 1935 1936 1937 1938 1939 ---- - A-64= 1. (1929) - Anmerkungen zu der vorstehenden Mitteilung von K. Lambrecht. PalaeobioL, 2, 69-60, 1 fig. ---- '2. (1929) - Das biologisehe Tragheitsgesetz. ''Pal. Zeit., 11, 7-17. ---- '3. (1929) - Die bisher aus dem Palfiozoicum und Mesozoicum der Alpen bekannten Wirbeltierfahrten. ''Verb. Zool.-Bot. CJes. Wien, 78, (112)“(113). ---- '4. (1929) - Die palfiobiologischen Sammlungen des Palaontologischen und Palfiobiologischen Institutes der UniversitSt Wien. ''PalaeobioL, 2, 270-282. ---- '5. (1929) - Eine Reptilienfahrte aus dem oberen Perm (Grodener Sandstein) der Gegend von Bozen in Sttdtirol. ''PalaeobioL, 2, 1-14, 2 figs,, I pL ---- '6. (1929) - Ideas on the cause of degeneration of species (abstract). ''Rept. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., 1929, 329-330. ---- '7. (1929) - Otto Jaekel, (21. Februar 1863—6. Marz 1929). Ein Gedenkblatt. ''PalaeobioL, 2, 143-186, 1 pi. ---- '8. (1929) - ''Palkobiologie und Stammesgeschiehte. Jena: Fischer, x + 423 pp., 224 figs. ---- '9. Absolon, Karel (1929) - An amazing paleolithic “Pompei” in Moravia — I, II. Revelations concerning the mammoth-hunters of central Europe. Illustr. ''London News, 176, 881, 890-894, 934-938. ---- '10. Absolon, Karel (1929) - Die Aufstellung der wahren Stratigraphie des mahrischen Palaeolithikums. Taugungsber. ''Deutschen Anthrop. Ges., 60, 71-73. ---- '11. Absolon, Karel (1929) - New finds of fossil human skeletons in Moravia. ''Anthrop. Prague, 7, 79-89, 3 figs., 1 map, 1 profile. ---- '12. Adams, L.A. & Martin, H.T. (1929) - A new urodele from the Lower Pliocene of Kansas. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., (5) 17, 504-520, 32 figs. ---- '13. Agafonoff, Valérien & Malycheff, V. (1929) - Le loess et les autres limons du plateau de Villejuif. ''Bull. Soc. Géol, France, 29 109-145, pls. 11-14, 1 map. ---- '14. & Ainalov, D. V. (1929) - Primitive beginnings of European art. ''Soobscheniia, 2 416-449, 18 figs. Russian ---- '15. Anderson, Charles (1929) - ''Macropus titan Owen and Thylacoleo carnifex Owen. '' - Rec, Austral. Mus., 17, 35-49, 7 pis. '' - Rept. Austral. Assoc. Adv. Sci., 19, 243-244. ---- '16. Anderson, Charles. 1929. Teeth of mammals. ''Austral. Mus. Mag., 3, 389-396, 9 figs. ---- '17. Andersson, Johan Gunnar (1929) - The origin and aims of the Museum of Far Eastern Antiquities. ''Mus. Far Eastern Antiq., Bull. 1 11-27, 1 pl. ---- '18. Andree, Julius (1929) - Altsteinzeitlich Fundeaus Westfalen.Über Knochengeräte aus dem Mousterien. ''Mannus, 21 113-118, 7 figs. ---- '19. Andrews, Roy Chapman (1929) - ''Ends of the Earth. New York and London: G. Putnam’s Sons, 355 pp., 34 pls. ---- '20. Andrews, Roy Chapman (1929) - Further adventures of the American men of the dragon bones. ''Nat. Hist., 29 115-128, 21 figs., 1 pl. ---- '21. Andrews, Roy Chapman (1929) - Mongolia--explorations. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 15 713-715, 1 fig. ---- '22. Anonymous (1929) - A biographical sketch Ales Hrdlicka. ''Anthrop. Prague 1 6-61, 3 pls. ---- '23. Anonymous (1929) - A mammoth's deformed wisdom tooth. ''Sci. Amer., 141 524, 1 fig. ---- '24. Anonymous (1929) - Accessions of the Museum from the Central Asiatic expedition. ''Nat. Hist., 29 557-558. ---- '25. Anonymous (1929) - Africa and science. ''Lancet, 217: 179. ---- '26. Anonymous (1929) - Bashford Dean. ''Sci. Monthly, 28 190-192. ---- '27. Anonymous (1929) - Bibliographia hydrobiologica rossica. ''Russ. Hydrobiol. Zeit., 8 205-210. ---- '28. Anonymous (1929) - Cave man's brain found in Russia. ''Sci. Amer., 141 544. ---- '29. Anonymous (1929) - Charles Darwin's home. ''Brit. Med. Jour., 1929 1 1086-1087. ---- '30. Anonymous (1929) - Dawkins, William Boyd. ''Trans. Lancashire Cheshire Antiq. Soc., XLVI 141-143. ---- '31. Anonymous (1929) - E. Ray Lankester. ''Geol. Mag., 66 432. ---- '32. Anonymous (1929) - Edwin Ray Lankester, 1847-1929. ''Quart. Jour. Micros. Sci., 73 177-194. ---- '33. Anonymous (1929) - Eohippus. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 8 634. ---- '33. Anonymous (1929) - Fossil man in Africa. ''Jour. Amer. Med. Assoc., 92 909-910. ---- '34. Anonymous (1929) - Fossil skeleton of a manatee found by Simpson. ''Nat. Hist., 29 219. ---- '35. Anonymous (1929) - Frederic Augustus Lucas 1852-1929. ''Evolution, Long Island City, 2 2 5. ---- '36. Anonymous (1929) - Hyaena. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 12 8. ---- '37. Anonymous (1929) - Jurassic System. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 13 193-196. ---- '38. Anonymous (1929) - Obituary of Sir Ray Lankester, K.C.B., 1847-1929. '' - Amer. Jour. Sci., 18 (5) 460. '' - Nature'', Aug. 24, 1929. ---- '39. Anonymous (1929) - Obituary, Sir Ray Lankester, 1847-1929. ''Med. Jour. Reo., 130, 406. ---- '40. Anonymous (1929) - Peter Petrovich Sushkin. ''Ibis, 5 (12) 150-152. ---- '41. Anonymous (1929) - Professor Carl M. Furst's tryckta Skrifter. ''Lunds Univ. Årsskrift., 25 7-9. ---- '42. Anonymous (1929) - Sir Ray Lankester, 1847-1929. ''Med. Jour. Rec., 130 406. ---- '43. Anonymous (1929) - The Bashford Dean memorial exhibit of fossil fishes. ''Science, (n.s.) 70 111. ---- '44. Anonymous (1929) - The mode of occurrence of the fossil mammal from Taikei, Formosa. ''Jour. Geol. Soc., Tokyo 36 462-463.Japanese ---- '45. Anonymous (1929) - Turtle fossil arouses interest of scientist. ''Sci. Amer., 140 451-452, 1 fig. ---- '46. Anthony, R. & Prouteaux, M. (1929) - Un Crâne d'éléphant d'Afrique (''Loxodonta africana Blum.) à quatre incisives supérieures. Arch. Mus. Hist. Nat., Paris 4 (6) 15-32, 3 figs., 1 pl. ---- '47. (1929) - ''Argyropelecus logearti, un nouveau poisson bathypélagique du Sahélien. Bull. Soc. Géol. France, 29 (4) 11-15, 2 figs., 1 pl. ---- '48. (1929) - Les mammifères quaternaires de l'Algérie. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. Nat. Afrique Nord, 20 63-84, 3 figs. ---- '49. & Piveteau, Jean (1929) - Les vertébrés du Pontien de Salonique. ''Ann. Pal., 18 59-132, 8 figs., 12 pls. ---- '50. & Piveteau, Jean (1929) - Note préliminaire sur un ruminant du pliocène inférieur du Roussillon. ''C. R. Soc. Géol. France, 1929 144-146. ---- '51. Arldt, Theodor (1929) - Asien, die Heimat. ''Umschau, 33 914-919, 5 figs. ---- '52. Artelt, Walter (1929) - ''Geschichte der Anatomie der Kiefer und der Zähne bis zum Ausgang der Antike. Dissert. Freiburg i. Br.. 59 pp. ---- '53. Arx, Max von (1929) - Die Graphostatik und Kinematik in der Entwicklungslehre. Mathematisch-vergleichende Studien am Mammut-, Schimpansen- und Menschenschadel. ''Zeit. Anat., 91 304-328, 14 figs. ---- '54. Astré, Gaston (1929) - ''Brachyodus borbonicus à Castelnau d'Estrétefonds. C.R. Soc. Géol. France, 1929 63-65. ---- '55. Astré, Gaston (1929) - Le mammouth de Banlou. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. Nat., Toulouse 58 609-633, 4 figs., 4 pls. ---- '56. Astré, Gaston (1929) - Localités sous-pyrénéennes du grand boeuf primitif. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. Nat. Toulouse, 58 604. ---- '57. Astré, Gaston (1929) - Mammifères fossiles du Ludien supérieur de Port d'Assou. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. Nat. Toulouse, 58 573-585, 1 pl. ---- '58. Astré, Gaston (1929) - Restes du grand boeuf primitif dans les alluvions du Tarn. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. Nat. Toulouse, 58 62-66. ---- '59. Astré, Gaston (1929) - Sur un felin à particularités ursöides des limons pliocènes du Roussillon. ''Bull. Soc. Géol. France, 29 (4) 199-204, 3 figs. ---- '60. Athanasiu, Sava & Preda, D. M. (1929) - Sur la présence d'Elephas meridionalis Nesti dans le pliocène supérieur de Pralea-Caiuti (Distr. Bacáu). ''An. Inst. Geol. Romaniei, 13 65-84, 1 fig., 2 pls. ---- '61. Aubert, Edmond (1929) - Recherches anatomiques sur les sinus osseux des ruminants. ''Arch. Anat. Histol. Embryol., 9 431-465, 20 figs., 2 pls. ---- '62. Audova, Alexander (1929) - Aussterben der mesozoischen Reptilien. I. Mitteilung: physiologische Grundlagen. ''Palaeobiol, 2 222-245. ---- '63. Audova, Alexander (1929) - Aussterben der mesozoischen Reptilien. II. Mitteilung: vorwiegend ökologische und tiergeographische Grundlagen. ''Palaeobiol, 2 365-401. ---- '64. Avinoff, Andrey (1929) - Report upon the condition and progress of the Carnegie Museum in Pittsburgh. ''Ann. Rept. Carnegie Mus., 32 1-109. ---- - B-93= '1. Baitsell, George Alfred (1929) - ''The evolution of Earth and man. New Haven: Yale University Press. London: Humphrey Milford. xv + 476 pp., 83 figs. ---- '2. Barbour, Erwin Hinckley (1929) - The mandible of ''Amebelodon fricki. Bull. Neb. State Mus., 1 139-146, 5 figs. ---- '3. Barbour, Erwin Hinckley (1929) - The mandibular tusks of ''Amebelodon fricki. Bull. Neb. State Mus., 1 135-138, 1 fig. ---- '4. Barbour, Erwin Hinckley (1929) - ''Torynobelodon loomisi gen. et sp. nov. Bull. Neb. State Mus., 1 147-153, 3 figs. ---- '5. Barbour, T. & Stetson, H.C. (1929) - The squamation of ''Homoeosaurus. Bull. Mus. Comp. Zool. Harvard, 69 99-104, 1 pl. ---- '6. Barras de Aragón, Francisco de las (1929) - Etudio de los cráneos antiguos de Canarias, existentes en el Museo Antropológico Nacional. ''Act. Mem. Soc. Españ. Antrop., 8, Mem. 69 3-153, 15 figs. ---- '7. Barton, Otis (1929) - Fossil bones in a Persian garden. ''Nat. Hist., 29 143-154, 17 figs. ---- '8. Bartucz, L. (1929) - War der Australopithecus ein "Menschenaffe"?. ''Potfüz. Természettud., 23 433-434.(in Magyar) ---- '9. Bastin, Alfred H. & Humbert, J. (1929) - Sur la découverte des restes d'un mammouth à Raucourt (Ardennes). ''Bull. Soc. Préhist. Franç., 26 115-117. ---- '10. Bastin, Alfred H. (1929) - Notes complémentaires sur la paléontologie quaternaire dans le département des Ardennes. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Ardennes, XXIV 92-109, 4 pls. ---- '11. Bather, Francis Arthur (1929) - Evolution through adaptation. ''Nature, 123 497-499. ---- '12. Bather, Francis Arthur (1929) - ''Quo Vadis? A question from a palaeontologist to the systematist. X Congr. Internat. Zool., Budapest 1 95-101. ---- '13. Battaglia, Raffaelo (1929) - La ''Hyaena crocuta spelaea della grotte di Postumia. Grotte Italia, Postumia 1929 pp. 49-75. ---- '14. Bayer, Joseph (1929) - ''Die Grundlagen zur universal Geschichte der Menschheit. Eiszeit u. Urgeschichte 6 1-64, 2 pls. ---- '15. Bégouen, Louis Comte de (1929) - Les peintures et dessins le la Grotte de Bédeilhac (Ariège). ''Ipek, 1929 1-5, 10 figs. on pls. 1-3. ---- '16. Bégouen, Louis Comte de (1929) - Sur quelques objets nouvellement découvertes dans les grottes des Trois Frères (Montesquieu-Avantés, Ariège). ''Bull. Soc. Préhist. Paris, 26 188-196, 5 figs. ---- '17. Behm, Hans Wolfgang (1929) - ''Schöpfung des Menschen. Revolution um Charles Darwin und sein Erbe. Leipzig, Voightländer. 247 pp., 54 figs. ---- '18. Bell, W.A. (1929) - Horton-Windsor district, Nova Scotia. ''Canada Dept. Mines, Geol. Surv., Mem. 155, 1-268, 14 figs., 36 pls. ---- '19. Benoît, A. (1929) - La carrière d'argile de Givry. (Turonien inférieur). ''Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Ardennes, XXIV 15. ---- '20. Bentivoglio, Tito (1929) - Bibliografia geo-mineralogica e paleontologica del Modenese e Reggiano 1916-1920. ''Atti Soc. Nat. Mat. Modena, 60 179-198. ---- '21. Berckhemer, Fritz (1929) - Remarks on Württemberg fossils. ''Jahresh. Ver. Vaterländ. Naturk. Württemberg, 85 xxviii-xxxii, 2 figs. ---- '22. Berckhemer, Fritz (1929) - Bericht über die Tagung der Paleontologischen Gesellschaft in Stuttgart und Tübingen. ''Pal. Zeit., 11 187-192. ---- '23. Berkey, Charles Peter (1929) - Recent geologic explorations in Central Asia. ''Sci. Monthly, 28 193-216, 23 figs. ---- '24. Berkey, Charles Peter & Morris, F.K. (1929) - Additional new formations in the later sediments of Mongolia. ''Amer. Mus. Novit., 385 no. 385 1-12, 4 figs. ---- '25. Berry, Edward Wilber (1929) - ''Paleontology. New York: McGraw-Hill Book Company, Inc.. xii + 392 pp., 175 figs., fron. ---- '26. Bertolanffy, L. von (1929) - Der heutige Stand des Entwicklungs-Problems. ''Scientia, 46 no. 208 97-110. ---- '27. Betim Paes Leue, A. (1929) - O depoimento do Brasil na discussão da theoria do deslise dos continentos segundo Wegener. ''Bol. Mus., Rio de Janeiro V (4) 41-56, 5 pls. ---- '28. Betim, Alberto (1929) - État des connaissances géologiques sur le Brésil. (Rapport avec la théorie de Wegener sur la dérive des continents). ''Bull. Soc. Géol. France, 29 (4) 35-87, 6 figs., 1 table. ---- '29. Bialynicki-Birula, A.A. (1929) - Rapport préliminaire sur les mammifères "des debris de cuisine" d'une station de l'homme de l'âge de la Pierre sur le mont Verkholensk près Irkoutsk. ''C.R. Acad. Sci. URSS., 1929A 91-93.(in Russian) ---- '30. Bigot, Alexandre (1929) - Réunion extraordinaire de la Société Géologique et Minéralogique de Bretagne en Bassé-Normandie (8-13 Septembre 1928). ''Bull. Soc. Géol. Min. Bretagne, 7 61-116, 9 figs., 2 maps. ---- '31. Black, Davidson (1929) - Preliminary note on additional ''Sinanthropus material discovered in Chou Kou Tien during 1928. Bull. Geol. Soc. China, 8 15-32, 2 figs., 6 pls. ---- '32. Black, Davidson (1929) - ''Sinanthropus pekinensis: the recovery of further fossil remains of the hominid from the Chou Kou Tien deposit. Science, (n.s.) 69 674-676, 2 figs. ---- '33. Blackwelder, Eliot (1929) - A mastodon skeleton near San Francisco Bay. ''Jour. Wash. Acad. Sci., 19 29-30. ---- '34. Blackwelder, Eliot (1929) - The Menlo Park mastodon. ''Science, (n.s.) 69 xiv. ---- '35. Blanc, Gian Alberto (1929) - Grotta Romanelli. II. Dati ecologici e paletnologici. ''Arch. Antrop. Etnol., 58 365-522, 52 pls. ---- '36. Blanc, Gian Alberto (1929) - Sulla presenza di Alca impennis Linn. nella formazione pleistocenica superiore di Grotta Romanelli in Terra d'Otranto. ''Arch. Antrop. Etnol., 58 155-186, 8 pls. ---- '37. Blaschke, Frederick (1929) - Mousterian man, woman and infant--a race that became extinct. ''Sci. Amer., 141 472, figs. ---- '38. Blumer, George (1929) - Barton, Benjamin Smith (Feb. 10, 1766-Dec. 19, 1815). ''Dict. Amer. Biog., 2 17-18. ---- '39. Bogolyubskiy, Sergey Nikolayevich (1929) - Proiskhozhdeniye verblyudov.origin of camels. ''Obshchestvo Izucheniya Kazakstana. Alma-Ata., 49 pp. + 1 foldout. (in Russian) ---- '40. Bolk, Louis (1929) - Origin of racial characteristics in man. ''Amer. Jour. Phys. Anthrop.,13 1-28. ---- '41. Bolkay, Stephan Josef (1929) - ''On the endemic occurrence of Sus scrofa Reiseri Bolkay in Bosnia-Hercegovina. X Congr. Internat. Zool., Budapest pt. 2 1382-1385, 1 fig. ---- '42. Bonch-Osmolovski, G.A. (1929) - Le Paléolithic de Crimée. ''Bull. Comm. Quat. Periode, 1929 no. 1 . ---- '43. Boonstra, Lieuwe D. (1929) - Pareiasaurian studies. Part 3. On the pareiasaurian manus. ''Ann. S. African Mus., 28 97-111, 2 figs., 3 pls. ---- '44. Boonstra, Lieuwe D. (1929) - Pareiasaurian studies. Part 4. On the pareiasaurian pes. ''Ann. S. African Mus., 28 113-121, 1 fig., 4 pls. ---- '45. Borisiak, Alexei Alexievich (1929) - ''Einige Fortschritte der russischen Paläontologie auf dem Gebiete der Wirbeltiere. Die naturwissenschaft in der Sowjet-Union. Vorträge ihrer Vertreter während der russischen Naturforscherwoche in Berlin 1927. Ost Europe Verlag. 64-76, 7 figs. ---- '46. Borisiak, Alexei Alexievich (1929) - ''Hesperornis. Bol. Sov. Ents., 16 511, 1 fig.(in Russian) ---- '47. Borisiak, Alexei Alexievich (1929) - The cave hyaena, ''Hyaena spelacea. Bol. Sov. Ents., 16 786.(in Russian) ---- '48. Borisiak, Alexei Alexievich (1929) - A new find of dinosaurs in the Mesozoic of Central Asia. ''Priroda (USSR), 1929 no. 3 260.(in Russian) ---- '49. Borisiak, Alexei Alexievich (1929) - New fossil vertebrate material from USSR. ''Priroda (USSR), 1929 no. 3 260-261, 1 fig.(in Russian) ---- '50. Borisiak, Alexei Alexievich (1929) - On a new direction in the adaptive radiation of mastodonts. ''Palaeobiol., 2 19-33, 4 figs., 3 pls. ---- '51. Borisiak, Alexei Alexievich (1929) - Otto Jaekel. ''Bull. Acad. Sci. URSS., Cl. Math. Nat., 1929 771-775.(in Russian) ---- '52. Bose, Birendra Kumar (1929) - Description of a skull of a bovoid ruminant found in the Upper Siwaliks of Khanpur. ''Quart. Jour. Geol. Min. Met. Soc. India, 2 7-9. ---- '53. Bose, Birendra Kumar (1929) - Notice of mammalian remains from the Siwaliks of Jammu. ''Quart. Jour. Geol. Min. Met. Soc. India, 2 121-126, 1 pl. ---- '54. Boule, Marcellin (1929) - A.P. Pavlow. ''L'Anthrop., 39 353. ---- '55. Boule, Marcellin (1929) - Découverte à Rome d'un crâne humain du type de Néanderthal. ''L'Anthrop., 39 219. ---- '56. Boule, Marcellin (1929) - E. Ray Lankester. ''L'Anthrop., 39 352-353. ---- '57. Boule, Marcellin (1929) - L'homme fossile de Bushveld. ''L'Anthrop., 39 225-227. ---- '58. Boule, Marcellin (1929) - La classification de l'ordre des Primates. ''L'Anthrop., 39 573-574. ---- '59. Boule, Marcellin (1929) - La paléontologie humaine en Chine. ''L'Anthrop., 39 224. ---- '60. Boule, Marcellin (1929) - Le "Sinanthropus". ''L'Anthrop., 39 455-460, 1 fig. ---- '61. Boule, Marcellin (1929) - Sir W. Boyd Dawkins. ''L'Anthrop., 39 213-214. ---- '62. Bovier-Lapierre, Paul (1929) - Les explorations de S. A. S. le Prince Kemal el-Dine Hussein. Contribution à la préhistoire du Désert Libique. ''Bull. Inst. Égypte, 10 33-44. ---- '63. Bradley, John Hogdon, Jr. (1929) - Tales that dead men tell. ''Sci. Monthly, 28 527-530. ---- '64. Branson, Edwin Bayer & Mehl, M.G. (1929) - New localities for Devonian fishes. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. Amer., 40 245. ---- '65. Branson, Edwin Bayer & Mehl, M.G. (1929) - Triassic amphibians from the Rocky Mountain region. ''Univ. Missouri Studies, 4 155-255, 11 figs., 15 pls. ---- '66. Bretana, Domenico (1929) - Osservazioni anatomicosistematiche su resti di Bison priscus Boj. ''Commentari Ateneo, Brescia, 128 93-119, 2 pls. ---- '67. Breuil, (L'Abbé) Henri Edouard Prosper (1929) - Gravures Aurignaciennes supérieures de l'abri Labatut a Sergeac (Dordogne). ''Rev. Anthrop., 39 147-151, 2 figs. ---- '68. Breuil, (L'Abbé) Henri Edouard Prosper (1929) - La préhistorie. ''Rev. Cours Conférences, 31 ser. 1, no. 2 97-113. ---- '69. Breuil, (L'Abbé) Henri Edouard Prosper (1929) - Renseignements inédits sur les circonstances de trouvaille des statuettes aurignaciennes des Baoussé Roussé. ''Arch. Antrop. Etnol., 58 281-286, 3 pls. ---- '70. Brighton, Albert George (1929) - Cretaceous System. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 6 671-676, 1 map, 3 tables. ---- '71. Broili, Ferdinand (1929) - Acanthaspiden aus dem rheinischen Unterdevon. ''Sitz-Ber. Akad. Wiss. München, 1929 pt. II 143-163, 4 figs., 2 pl. ---- '72. Broom, Robert (1929) - Australoid element in the Korannas. ''Nature, 124 507, 1 fig. ---- '73. Broom, Robert (1929) - Note on the milk dentition of ''Australopithecus. Proc. Zool. Soc. London, 1929 85-88, 5 figs. ---- '74. Broom, Robert (1929) - On some recent new light on the origin of mammals. ''Proc. Linn. Soc., N.S.W. 54 pt. 5 688-694, 7 figs. ---- '75. Broom, Robert (1929) - On the carnivorous mammal-like reptiles of the family Titanosuchidae. ''Ann. Transvaal Mus., 13 9-36, 25 figs., 1 pl. ---- '76. Broom, Robert (1929) - On the extinct Galapagos tortoise that inhabited Charles Island. ''Zoologica, N. Y. 9 313-317, 3 pls. ---- '77. Broom, Robert (1929) - Origin of the mammalian hand. ''Rept. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., 1929 334. ---- '78. Broom, Robert (1929) - The Bushveld fossil (also Springbok man), very probably an ancestor of the Koranas. ''Illustr. London News, 174 426-428, 4 figs., 2 pls. ---- '79. Broom, Robert (1929) - The Transvaal fossil human skeleton. ''Nature, 123 415-416, 3 figs. ---- '80. Broom, Robert (1929) - What the world owes to South Africa. ''Sci. Amer., 141 119-121, 3 figs., map. ---- '81. Brown, Barnum (1929) - A Miocene camel bed-ground. ''Nat. Hist., 29 658-662, 6 figs. ---- '82. Brown, Barnum (1929) - Folsom culture and its age. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. Amer., 40 128. ---- '83. Bruet, Edmond (1929) - Sur un facies particulier du pliocène supérieur de la vallée de l'Aujon (Haute-Marne). ''C.R. Acad. Sci. Paris, 188 1262-1264. ---- '84. Bryan, William Alanson (1929) - The recent bone-cavern find at Bishop's Cap, New Mexico. ''Science, (n.s.) 70 39-41. ---- '85. Bryant, Harold Child (1929) - ''Outdoor heritage. Los Angeles Calif.: Powell Publishing Co.. 4 + 465 pp. ---- '86. Bryant, William L. (1929) - A new Coccosteus from the Portage shales of western New York. ''Bull. N. Y. State Mus. Nat. Hist., 281 41-46, 8 figs. ---- '87. Bryant, William L. (1929) - Fossil fish remains from the Permian tillite of Brazil. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. Amer., 40 424-425. ---- '88. Bryant, William L. (1929) - Fossil fishes from the Hamilton shales of New York. ''Bull. N. Y. State Mus. Nat. Hist., 281 37-40, 1 pl. ---- '89. Burkitt, A.N. (1929) - Further observations on the "Tal-gai" skull, more especially in regard to the teeth. ''Rept. Austral. Assoc. Adv. Sci., (Hobart meeting), Sydney 1929 366-371. ---- '90. Burkitt, Miles Crawford (1929) - Archeology-Paleolithic. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 2 237-242. ---- '91. Burt, William Henry (1929) - A new goose (Branta) from the Lower Pliocene of Nevada. ''Univ. Calif. Publ., Bull. Dept. Geol. Sci., 18 221-224, 1 pl. ---- '92. Buxton, L.H. Dudley (1929) - China-Archeology. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 5 524-529. ---- '93. Buxton, L.H. Dudley (1929) - ''Introductions to modern knowledge. No. 2. Monkey to Man. London: Routledge. 78 pp. --- - C-10= '1. Cabré Aguiló, Juan (1929) - Excavaciones en el Roquizal del Rullo, término de Fabara, provincia de Zaragoza, dirigidas por D. Lorenzo Pérez Temprado. ''Mem. Junta Sup. Exc. Antiq., 101 . ---- '2. Cabrera, Ángel (1929) - A pròpósito de la biológia de los Xenàrthros. ''Confer. Res. Cièn. R. Soc. Españ. Hist. Nat., 4 123-126. ---- '3. Cabrera, Ángel (1929) - Los orígenes de la fauna argentina. ''Gaea, (Buenos Aires) III 146-160. ---- '4. Cabrera, Ángel (1929) - Sobre la estructura de la mano y del pie en el megaterio. ''An. Soc. Cien. Argent., 107 425-443, 9 figs. ---- '5. Cabrera, Ángel (1929) - Sobre los ciervos fósiles Sudamericanos llamadas Paracerosy Morenelaphus. ''Mem. Soc. Españ. Hist. Nat., 15 53-64, 3 figs. ---- '6. Cabrera, Ángel (1929) - Un astrapotérido de Columbia. ''Physis, 9 436-439, 3 figs. ---- '7. Cahn, Alvin R. (1929) - Information concerning Castoroides. ''Science, 70 635. ---- '8. Callaghan, Eugene (1929) - Geology of the vertebrate fossil locality at Maragha, Persia. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. Amer., 40 182. ---- '9. Cameron, John (1929) - Craniometric studies. No. 18. A survey of the length-height cranial index in diverse racial types of the Hominidae. ''Amer. Jour. Phys. Anthrop., 13 139-153. ---- '10. Cameron, John (1929) - Craniometric studies. No. 19. A survey of the breadth-height index in diverse racial types of the Hominidae. No. 20. The influence of the sexual factor upon the cephalic index. ''Amer. Jour. Phys. Anthrop., 13 154-176. ---- - D-0= '1. - E-0= '''1. - F-0= '''1. - G-0= '''1. - H-1= '''1. I., D. (1929) - Nicolai Nicolaevich Bogolubov 1872-1928. ''Bull. Soc. Nat. Moscou, 37 Sect. Geol., 7 497-500. (in Russian) ---- - I-0= '1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-1= '''1. Quenstedt, Werner & Frech, F. & Pompeckj, J.F. (1929) - Neue und alte Richtungen in der Paläontologie. ''Forsch. u. Fortschr., 5 322-323. ---- - R-0= '1. - S-0= '''1. - T-12= '''1. Tapia, Augusto (1929) - Algunas observaciones sobre las relaciones estratigráficas de los estratos con dinosaurios y los depósitos eocenos con mamíferos de la región del Golfo San Jorge. ''Gaea (Buenos Aires), III 489-502, 3 figs., pls. XIX-XXIV, map. ---- '2. Taviani, Siro (1929) - Sulla morfogenesi del sistema dentario nei mammiferi. ''Arch. Anthrop. Etnol., 59 3-12. ---- '3. Teriaev, V.A. (1929) - On the dental structure and synonymy of Elasmotherium Fisch and Enigmatherium M. Pavlov. ''Bull. Soc. Nat. Moscou, 37 Sect. Géol. 465-496, 12 figs.(in Russian) ---- '4. Termier, Pierre (1929) - Charles Depéret. ''C.R. Soc. Géol. France, 1929 130-132. ---- '5. Thomas, Henry Dighton (1929) - The late Palaeozoic glaciation. ''Nature, 123 946-948. ---- '6. Thomasset, Jean-Jacques (1929) - Les calcosphérites des tissus fossiles. ''C.R. Acad. Sci. Paris, 189 1296-1297. ---- '7. Thomson, John Arthur (1929) - ''Outlines of zoology.(8th ed.) London: Oxford Univ. Press. xxviii + 972 pp., 328 figs. ---- '8. Thone, Frank (1929) - Did the earliest Americans hunt sloth?. ''Sci. News Letter, 16 237-239. ---- '9. Thorndike, Lynn (1929) - ''Science and thought in the fifteenth century. Studies in the history of medicine and surgery, natural and mathematical science, philosophy and politics. New York: Columbia University Press. 387 pp. ---- '10. Tilton, John Littlefield (1929) - ''Notes on paleontology, Pocahontas Co. In: Price, Paul H. W. Virginia Geol. Surv., Pocahontas Co. Repts. xxiv + 531 pp., 2 maps, 21 fig. ---- '11. Tits, Désiré (1929) - Lamarck. ''Bull. Soc. Roy. Belg., 62 178-181. ---- '12. Tkach, Maksim (1929) - Bibliography of anthropological literature of the Ukraine, 1918-1928. ''Antrop. Ann., 2 281-285.(in Ukrainian) ---- - U-0= '1. - V-12= '''1. Vallois, Henri V. (1929) - Les preuves anatomiques de l'origine monophylétique de l'homme. ''L'Anthrop., 39 77-101. ---- '2. Van Deinse, A.B. (1929) - ''Fossiele Cetaceabeenderen in het Nederlandsche Mioceen en Plioceen. Handel., 22, Ned. Nat. Congr., Rotterdam 1929. 262-264. ---- '3. Vaufrey, Raymond & Maurer, M. A. (1929) (Necrology) Louis Capitan. ''Jour. Soc. Amer., Paris, 21 403-406, 8 pl. ---- '4. Vaufrey, Raymond (1929) - Les éléphants nains des Iles Méditerranéenes et la question des isthmes Pléistocènes. ''Arch. Inst. Pal. Humaine., Mém 6 ii + 220 pp., 45 figs. ---- '5. Verneau, R. (1929) - Addition a la note de M. Pales, (1929A, "Maladie de Paget préhistorique"). ''L'Anthrop., 39 267-270, 2 figs. ---- '6. Versluys, Jan (1929) - Über die Entstehung des aufrechten Ganges und des Fussbaues beim Menschen. ''Mitt. Anthrop. Ges. Wien, 59 269-292, 5 figs. ---- '7. Vigh, Julius (1929) - Ein mumifizierter Katzenkadaver aus Ungarn. ''Palaeobiol, 2 246-250, 1 fig. ---- '8. Viret, Jean (1929) - Cephalogale Batalleri, carnassier du Pontien de Catalogne. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. Nat. Toulouse, 58 565-568, 1 pl. ---- '9. Viret, Jean (1929) - Les faunes de mammifères de l'oligocene supérieur de la limagne Bourbonnaise. ''Ann. Univ. Lyon, (n. s. 1) 47 pp. viii + 328, 32 figs., 32 p. ---- '10. Viret, Jean (1929) - ''Tomocyon grivensis n. gen. n. sp. et les canidés de la Grive Saint-Alban (Isère). Bull. Soc. Géol. France, 29 (4) 217-226, 2 figs., 1 pl. ---- '11. Voevodski, M.V. (1929) - Die paläolithische Station von Timonovka. ''Antrop. Zhurnal, 18 59-70, 7 figs.(in Russian, French summ) ---- '12. von Scheffel, Joseph Victor (1929) - Das ''Megatherium. 27-28 In: R. Lehmann-Nitsche, Conf. Res. Soc. españ. Hist. nat. IV, 25-30. ---- - W-25= '1. Wood, George McLane (1929) - ''Argentina-Geology. Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 2 316. ---- '2. Wagner, Georg (1929) - Zur Geologie der sichtigsten Fundstellen diluvialer Säugetiere im Neckarlande. ''Pal. Zeit., 11 194-196. ---- '3. Walter, Herbert Eugene (1929) - ''Biology of the vertebrates. A comparative study of man and his animal allies. New York: Macmillan Co.. 789 pp., 687 figs. ---- '4. Wang, Kung-Moh (1929) - Die fossilien Rhinocerotiden des Wiener Beckens. ''Mem. Inst. Geol. Shanghai, 7 53-59, 3 pls. ---- '5. Wang, Kung-Moh (1929) - Ein Versuch zur Neugruppierung der europäischen Dinotherium-Arten nach den Zähnen. ''Mem. Inst. Geol., Nat. Res. Inst. China, 7 60-68. ---- '6. Wark, Arthur Frederic (1929) - New giant tortoise from the Pliocene of Florida. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 17 (5) 400-402, 1 fig. ---- '7. Waterman, Harriet Cutler (1929) - Studies on the evolution of the pelvis of man and other primates. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., 58 585-642, 10 figs., 1 pl. ---- '8. Watson, David Meredith Seare (1929) - Dinosauria. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 7 390-391. ---- '9. Watson, David Meredith Seare (1929) - Elephant. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 8 349, 2 pls. ---- '10. Watson, David Meredith Seare (1929) - Mammoth. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 14 756-757. ---- '11. Watson, David Meredith Seare (1929) - Mastodon. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 15 42-43. ---- '12. Watson, David Meredith Seare (1929) - Orthogenesis. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 16 942. ---- '13. Watson, David Meredith Seare (1929) - Plesiosaurus. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 18 74, 1 fig. ---- '14. Watson, David Meredith Seare (1929) - Proboscidea. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 18 541-543. ---- '15. Watson, David Meredith Seare (1929) - Pterodactyl. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 18 730-731. ---- '16. Watson, David Meredith Seare (1929) - Remarks on the mechanism of evolution. In: the unsigned article, "Africa and science." ''Lancet, 217 179. ---- '17. Watson, David Meredith Seare (1929) - Reptiles. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 19 180-200, 22 figs. ---- '18. Watson, David Meredith Seare (1929) - The Carboniferous Amphibia of Scotland. ''Pal. Hungarica, 1 219-252, 27 figs., 3 pls. ---- '19. Watson, David Meredith Seare (1929) - Zoological regions. ''Enc. Brit., 14th ed. 23 964-973, 5 figs. ---- '20. Watson, David Meredith Seare & Seward, A.C. & duToit, A.L. & Walkom, A.B. & Broom, R. (1929) - Discussion: Gondwanaland. ''Rept. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., 1929 326-329. ---- '21. Weerth, O. (1929) - Geologie des Landes Lippe. ''Sonder-Veröffentlichung der geschichtlichen Abteilung des Naturwissenschaftlichen Vereins für da, III 156 pp. ---- '22. Weidenreich, Franz (1929) - Lamarck, seine Persönlichkeit und sein Werk. Zur 100. Wiederkehr seines Todestages. ''Natur Volk, 60 326-333, 363-369, 1 fig. ---- '23. Weidenreich, Franz (1929) - Tatsachen, Legenden, und Theorien über den "Duck"-Menschen von Rhodesia. ''Naturwiss., 17 233-238, 3 figs. ---- '24. Weidenreich, Franz (1929) - Waren die Urmenschen Kannibalen?. ''Ber. Senck. Naturf. Ges., 59 143-150, 5 figs. ---- '25. Weigelt, Johannes (1929) - ''Loricotherium Waltheri is doch kein Gürteltier, sondern eine Gürtelechse: Placosaurus Waltheri, n. sp. Jahrb. Hallescher Verb., 8 pt. 2 187-191, 2 figs. ---- - X-0= '1. - Y-3= '''1. Yabe, H. & Ozaki, K. (1929) - Fossil chelonian (?) eggs from South Manchuria. ''Proc. Imp. Acad. Tokyo, 5 42-45, 1 pl. ---- '2. Yabe, Hisakatsu (1929) - The latest land connection of the Japanese Islands to the Asiatic continent. ''Proc. Imp. Acad. Tokyo, 5 167-169, 1 fig. ---- '3. Young, Chung-Chien (1929) - Notes on mammalian remains from Kwangsi. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. China, 8 125-128, 1 pl. ---- - Z-5= '1. Zahálka, Cenek (1929) - Turonian of Belgium and Bohemia. ''Mém. Soc. Roy. Sci. Bohême, 1928 no. 2 1-88.Bohemian with French ---- '2. Zamiatnin, S.N. (1929) - Die paläolithische Siedelung in Karacarovo an der Oka. ''Sbornik Aspirantov Akad. Hist. Mat. Kult., 1 5-14. ---- '3. Zamiatnin, S.N. (1929) - Expedition zur Erforschung der paläolithische Kulturen, 1927. ''Mitt. Akad. Ges. Mat. Kult., 2 209-214.Russian ---- '4. Zamiatnin, S.N. (1929) - Station moustérienne à Ilskaia, Province de Kouban (Caucase du Nord). ''Rev. Anthrop., 39 282-295, 4 figs. ---- '5. Zimmer, C. (1929) - Über zwei Bilder des Adamsschen Mammuts. ''Zeit. Säugetierk., 4 84-89, 2 pls. ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-05-03 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List